Ren' aishi joushugi
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Third Part to Weathered and It's a Heartache.... Find out what happens next in this four part story


_A/N-Major kudos to whoever can figure out where I got these lyrics in this song-fic from... I do not own the song or the characters, although the main plot concept is mine (except certain parts... no wait... it's all mine... yay...) here's the third part in a trilogy of one shot song- fics... and here we go. (Oh, btw... for once the story is not the named after the song title...tehe)_

Ren'aishi joushugi

'hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete'

They huddled in the door way soaked and freezing. Their limbs shook as the coldness brushed through their every nerve. But despite the cold and deeper than the discomfort, they were happy.

They all seemed to gravitate around one person, all speaking, yet no one talking. His wide eyes blinked owlishly back at them, a small smile playing on full lips. They were once more complete.

'shimaetara ii no ni ne'

Finally the sound ceased and all that could be heard was the echoing pitter patter of the rain as it hit the ground. They were lost as to what to say, yet so many questions fighting to burst forward. The violet orbs shifted from their faces to the place before them. Cobalt, emerald, aquamarine, and onyx slowly followed the amethyst's course, taking in the brown boxes and empty walls. The smiling mouth finally opened to speak and they all stilled to hear the words.

"Home," Duo's mouth formed the word and every face lit up.

"Heero," Quatre turned teary light blue eyes on the stoic boy and was shocked to see tears still running freely down his bronzed cheeks.

'genjitsu wa tada zankaku de'

"It's a shock, all this time I thought I'd lost you forever and you come back to me. I thought that only happened in fairy tales," Heero collapsed to sob brokenly in Duo's open arms.

"We all just got our happy ending," Trowa muttered, wrapping his arms around his teary eyed tenshi as he began to silently cry.

"L- let's go sit d- down," Wufei managed to force past his emotion swelled throat; they all stumbled into seats in the living room.

"Gods, Duo, I never though I'd see your beautiful face after that night. I still remember you lying there in my arms, and the black boxers you had been wearing when you left. I- I," Heero became too emotional to speak, settling instead to sob into his hands.

'sonna toki itsu datte'

"We all lost it after you died, nobody wanted to be happy anymore," Quatre whispered from Trowa's lap.

"All of our hearts broke the day you left us, our will to live vanished. I guess we truly never knew exactly what we held in our possession until you were gone," Trowa's voice was muffled by Quatre's shoulder.

"You know I beat myself up for a long time... I viewed you dying as my fault, because I couldn't protect you. Because I wasn't there to help you, you lost your life," they all stared shocked at Quatre, a sad smile on his lips.

'me otojireba'

Duo opened his arms and the blonde crawled into them. He began sobbing into the boy's chest, grasping handfuls of his soaked shirt. Duo rubbed his back in a comforting manner, a small, although sad, smile playing on his lips.

"I died that day because... of something no one could've prevented. It was never, and will never, be your fault. If anything you gave me the will to live long enough to have made it back," Duo spoke softly, tenderly kissing the blonde's drenched head.

"Yes, Quatre, no one will ever blame you," Heero soothed, brushing the bangs from in front of pale blue eyes.

'waratteru kimi ga iru'

"I have a confession to make," Wufei stared down at his tightly clasped hands, missing Duo's startled gaze.

"Yes, Wufei?" Heero put a steady hand on his shoulder.

"I know... I know all of you will hate me... after I tell you this," he paused again, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I guess it's my turn for a lengthy speech," Wufei frowned grimly. "All my life I spoke against weakness, I didn't even cry the day my newly wed wife died, in an explosion- that because I was weak, I could not stop." he closed his eyes a moment before continuing.

"Then you died and suddenly it didn't matter anymore because the only thing I've ever truly cared about was gone. I fell to the greatest weakness of all- myself. One night I resolved to kill myself, to end all the pain," three shocked faces turned his way, only one remained blank.

"But I couldn't, because I looked up and there you were grinning back at me. i just couldn't because Duo... because..., because-"

'itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made'

Hi face snapped up and black clashed with violet, "-because I love you, and watching my true love die without ever telling him was tearing me apart. And now you're back and I feel I must tell you before I lose you again."

Silence reigned in the room, neither boy looking away and three others shocked into silence. The only motion being Quatre scooting out of the other boy's lap. Pieces of their past suddenly clicking into place. Duo bolted across the room as Wufei stood to leave, knocking him back into the plush chair with a startled 'oof.'

"Now I understand," tears began to fall down his heart shaped face.

"Duo," Heero whispered, heart beginning to break.

"The man, that I spoke to who sent me back here. Telling me to search for Heero Yuy and I would find my way home. He said, though, that when I did there would be a piece still missing... and there would be enough love to share. Heero, I love you both, I always have. That's why, for so long, my smiles were forced, because I was always missing that part in my life. Please Heero tell me you understand," Duo pleaded.

'dou ka sono egao ga'

"Of course I understand, Koi, and I fully accept your decision. Wufei is an honorable man and will make a nice addition to our little 'family', good choice Duo," he bent down and kissed Duo tenderly on the cheek, then surprised them all by capturing Wufei's lips in a passionate kiss.

Duo smiled happily from where he sat upon the boy's lap, tears trailing a hot path down his face. He never truly thought he'd see them again, as he fought the pain, he never thought he'd get to tell them both how much he loved them. He'd only realized the need to tell Wufei his feelings as his breath suddenly stilled and the opportunity had been lost. Now he was surrounded by their love and it was as if he were walking in a dream world.

Wufei and Heero broke apart before both wrapped their arms around Duo, hugging their beloved tightly as if he would slip away if they held too loosely. Duo smiled happily, mouth open slightly, as tears continued to wet his cheeks. Quatre and Trowa looked on from their seats, small smiles on their faces.

'taema naku aru you ni'

"I don't know exactly how to say this," Heero's whisper muffled by Duo's neck, where he had buried his tear stained face.

"When I watched you die, and those years that followed. They were the hardest things I've ever went through. Even in death, which I thought you were at the time, you stayed by my side. You saved Wufei's life, and all of ours in fact, you gave us the will to fight those final battles when all we wanted was to give up and give in. Although the happiness was gone, because you truly were our happiness, we found a way to move on because you meant so much to us. We knew we had to fulfill that last wish and all of us did so to the best of our expertise," Heero stopped here, taking a deep breath and blinking back more tears.

"For a long time after we said, what we thought, was our final good byes no one was even capable of forcing a smile to hide their pain. We had lost someone that each of us had held dearly in their hearts. Our hearts broke at the thought at being happy without you there, grinning back at us. We sat at the dinner table every night, an empty place beside of me to my right. We could almost feel your presence at times, especially when we felt like all hope was gone. Oh Allah, Duo how we missed seeing you, your smiles, your words, your hugs, I don't think I could bear to ever lose you again," Quatre spoke the words, his knees drawn to his chest and pain in his face as he remembered.

'hito wa minna kanashii kara'

"But I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon," Duo spoke, looking to the blonde, who had once in his life been a bubble little boy that had made Duo smile even on the darkest days, Duo couldn't even see the remainders of that boy but he knew he was still there behind all the pain.

"And for that, Duo, we are all eternally grateful," Trowa spoke in a watery voice, brow drawn together and the first genuine smile on his face in many years.

"Yes... never leave us again Duo, not if you can help it," the other two teens joined in on the hug, all surrounding the braided boy.

"Never again," he echoed, smiling through the tears.

'wasurette yuku ikimono dake do'

They waved Trowa and Quatre off, both of which were going to stay at a hotel and coming to visit again the next day. Wufei turned to Duo and wrapped his arms around the braided man's shoulders, pulling him tightly against his chest. Duo smiled as he felt a warmth against his back and Heero joined in the hug. All three stood there for a moment, just relaxing in the embrace.

"I love you," Duo spoke to both at once, kissing Wufei tenderly and turning his head to follow the example on Heero.

"We know," Heero purred as he nuzzled the braided teens neck, nipping it lovingly.

"We love you, too," Wufei kissed and licked the other side of his neck, causing the boy to moan helplessly.

"And we plan to show you," Heero ground out as something hard pressed into his back side and into his groin, both slowly grinding into him.

"Oh, god..." Duo managed to moan, one arm around Wufei's waist and on the firm mound of his ass and the other wrapped around Heero's neck from behind.

'aisubeki mono no tame'

'ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru keto'

_A/N- if I get enough of you nice people's reviews I'll make a fourth one shot... or should I just call them parts now... who knows... but I'll make a fourth one with a nice juicy lemon... all you gotta do is review... tata ... the Darkmoon Child_


End file.
